Please come home!
by erdi99
Summary: One Shot told by Ranger's and Steph's daughter. For Veterans day. summaries, so you will just have to read it.


**Author's Note**

 **This one is for the soldiers from all the countries!**

 **Thank you for your service, your bravery and your sacrifice. For trying to make the world a better place.**

 **This is a One Shot and will stay a one shot**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ava's POV**

I take my mother's hand and squeeze it tight. Today is particularly hard for her. Veterans day always makes her sad, because my dad isn't here and she needs our support. On the other side of her I can see my (half) sister Julie doing the same thing.

I didn't get the chance to get to know my father. Well that is not quite true. I have no memory of him, because he left when I was only three years old. Mom tells me that he had to go, because he was blackmailed by his handler.

Now 8 years later, we still don't know what happened. Uncle Tank says that they tried everything possible to find him, but were stonewalled by the government. That's why he hates them and has never accepted another mission again after my father left. He says that he believes my Dad was set up and left to rot in some hell hole.

Mom always chides him for saying that in front of me, to which Uncle Tank always responds _"She needs to know the truth!"_ And then the arguments start.

That's is why Julie became a soldier herself. Well actually a military lawyer, like in that very old Movie with Tom Cruise. She wants to know what happened, dive deeper, and she says she can only do that as a lawyer. Mom worries a lot when she goes overseas, but Julie always makes it back.

"Come on, let's go home" Mom says and turns away from the headstone. One year after my father left, Mom accepted that the army pronounced him dead and agreed to the headstone at the cemetery, so we would always have somewhere to go to talk to him. But Mom herself only comes here on Veterans Day.

My mother is the strongest person I have ever met, but she insists that she is only so strong because of Julie and me. She says that we keep her alive and focused. Whatever that means. Mom inherited a butt load of money and Rangemen Security from Dad. Even though they were never married, he had arranged for all of it before he left, as if he knew what was to come. Today she runs the business successfully with Uncle Tank, Uncle Lester and Uncle Bobby.

We get back to the black SUV and Mom waits until we both are safely strapped into our seats, before she starts the engine. A tear rolls down her cheek and Julie leans over and wipes it away. "Thank you" Mom smiles at her gratefully, before concentrating back on the road.

Like every year I turn around in my seat and watch Dad's headstone disappear in the distance. And like every year I repeat in my head _'Please come home Dad.'_

It may seem that Mom has given up looking for answers or for Dad, but she hasn't. She has never given up looking for him. Mom just doesn't want me or Julie involved.

If Mom knew that Julie has boxes with a huge amount of files on Dad's case stored away in her apartment, she would have a fit and tell her not to ruffle any feathers. Mom is afraid that whoever set up my father will come after Julie as well.

* * *

Just a short drive later we arrive at Rangemen, where we have a small party for all Rangemen personnel to remember the fallen soldiers. My mother is a huge supporter of a Veterans charity and over the years has organized and funded many events for them. Not only that, but she also hires Veterans to work for Rangemen. Some only to do desk work, due to various disabilities, but most go out into the field. Mom says it gives them a sense of purpose and stability after returning from war.

Aunt Ella put together a huge Buffet as usual. I am always surprised that we still have leftovers the next day, since all my Uncles are mostly very large men with a big appetite.

"Thank you all for coming" Mom stands up from her seat and looks around the garage. We do not have a conference room big enough to fit all Rangemen personnel in, so we use the garage instead. "Today we shall remember the fallen soldiers, who have given their lives to protect our freedom. We shall remember the injured and returned soldiers, who I thank for their bravery every day. And we shall think of the Soldiers still out there fighting, trying to make the world a better place."

Mom swallows hard and takes a deep breath before she continues. "I thank you for your service and raise my glass to you. I am beyond grateful that you have made it out and made it back alive. There will never be enough words to express our gratitude. There will never be enough words to erase the horrific things you saw or had to do in the name of freedom. And there most certainly will never be enough words to ease the pain that you are experiencing over the loss of your friends and fellow soldiers. But I will continue to try to alleviate that pain every day. To your bravery!"

"HURAHH" The whole rooms booms, before each of them takes a sip of their drink.

"Can I just say something quick?" One of the new Rangemen asks and my mother nods. "Thank you Steph for all you have done for us. I know that I wouldn't be among the living if you hadn't given me this job and Bobby hadn't helped me accept this thing" The man slaps the side of his wheelchair. "So thank you for keeping me alive, for giving me a second chance."

I see all of the Rangemen nod in agreement and a few people murmur "Same here". I turn to my mother who has tears running down her cheeks. I grab her hand again and squeeze it tight. "Thank you for the kind words, Brendan, but enough of sucking up to the Boss. It will not get you out of Monitor Duty this week" Mom winks at him to lighten the mood a little and everyone chuckles. "Let's eat, I am starving."

"Someone hide the doughnuts" Someone in the back shouts, making the whole room laugh. My mother's addictions to them is well known within the walls of Rangemen.

* * *

"OH, I am so full…" Julie leans back and pulls at her JAG Uniform. "This thing really isn't made for eating a lot."

"You have been wearing it for two years now, you should know by now that the Army doesn't accommodate stuffing your face." Uncle Lester laughs.

"They totally should" Julie winces when she pulls her skirt a little higher to ease the pressure on her stomach. But when Mom sits down with a bowl of profiteroles, Julie's eyebrows it her hairline. "Where did you get them?"

"End of the table on your left" Mom says and dips one of the balls into the chocolate sauce. Before she can even get the last words out, Julie is already half way across the room, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Mam'?" One of the contract workers Mom hired for today walks up with a phone in her hand.

"Just Steph please. How can I help?" She questions and turns to look at the woman.

"I have someone on the phone for you who insists on talking to you. I told him you weren't available today, but he is very insistent." The woman replies.

"Who is it?" Mom questions, before accepting the phone.

"Someone called Rad" She replies.

"Rad? Are you sure?" Mom asks and her face turns as white as a sheet of paper.

"Yes" The other woman nods.

"Thank you" Mom says and looks down at the phone. "Excuse me for a moment." She says and stands.

"Steph…" Uncle Hector stands as well, but she waves him off. Mom walks to the far end of the garage, before putting the phone to her ear.

She nods a couple of times, before she sinks to the ground. My Uncles are instantly out of their seats with me hot on their heels.

"Steph...are you ok?" The whole room has gone quite. "Steph, tell me what's wrong?" Uncle Bobby demands and takes her hand to check her pulse.

"They found him" Mom manages to get out and continues to stare at the phone.

"Mom what is going on?" Julie questions when she appears with a bowl of profiteroles in her hand.

"They found your father..."

* * *

 **What did you think?**


End file.
